The Dragon and the Witch
by SyrticSyncopator
Summary: A mishmash of standalone Dragon's Bait stories.
1. Stay

**Owned by: **Vivian Vande Velde

**Warning: **rated K+; spoilers for end of book

* * *

The Dragon and the Witch – a Dragon's Bait collection

**1: Stay**

**Summary: **Alys decides to toy with Selendrile before she gives him an answer. last page rewrite SA

* * *

"_Or," Selendrile said, not quite looking at her, "you could stay with me."_

"What was that?" Alys asked, not quite believing her ears. The dragon youth sighed in irritation, but proceeded to repeat himself anyway.

"I said," he spoke more slowly now, his expression still bland, "you could stay with me." Alys bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. That certainly solved her problem . . . but she wouldn't let him know that quite yet.

"But I'd probably just burden you," she sighed wistfully, fiddling with her hands as she sat on the scratchy bales of hay. "I wouldn't be able to bear seeing something similar to the situation with Atherton happen again."

Alys winced for real at her own mention of the late Inquisitor, remembering Selendrile's weakened state, the iron shackles scalding his wrists . . .

She looked up to see Selendrile staring intently at her. "It was my fault for getting involved . . . I chose to accompany you, remember?" He was being unusually soft, almost caring. Alys was intrigued – maybe a few more answers couldn't hurt?

And then it seemed as if the dragon youth caught on to her charade, grinning accusingly at her, "You sneaky witch!"

"Hey!" She protested, "I thought we'd come to an agreement that I _wasn't_ a witch!"

"Yes, well perhaps Gower was right . . . now that I think more about it, the more I realize you've bewitched me with your dark powers." His tone was teasing now, and Alys scowled.

"Then I suppose I'll have to stay with you; after all, who knows what you'd do without my control over you," she huffed, but soon they were both grinning at each other. This would prove to be _very _interesting . . .


	2. Rain

**Owned by: **Vivian Vande Velde

**Warning: **rated T for themes

**Note: **Thanks to my encouraging Reviewers, along with the numerous people who've been so kind as to Favorite or Story Alert this fic! I've received several suggestions to continue the first chapter, but I've decided to leave it as a one-shot. With that being said, I _am _currently writing another _Dragon's Bait_ fanfic - one that will be continuous and lengthy **;D**

* * *

The Dragon and the Witch – a Dragon's Bait collection

**2: Rain**

**Summary: **Alys hates the rain, but Selendrile wants to change her mind. SA, post-book

* * *

"Blasted rain," Alys muttered hotly under her breath. She and Selendrile had been traveling through the countryside of an unfamiliar region for quite some time, and every day she'd grown to hate the place more and more. Rain was one thing she had no care for, and it seemed that this land was a perpetually wet place. Of course, Selindrile had business to attend to on this morning -as he so often seemed to- and this meant she could sulk in silence.

"No need to get so fussy." Alys spun around quickly, startled as aforementioned young dragon strode casually into the cottage they had decided to lodge in. It had become a habit; they would stow away in various vacant buildings for as long as they needed before continuing onward.

"Well, rain makes everything impossible! There's no way we can travel in this mess!" Alys huffed, crossing her arms. She caught a humorous glint in the dragon-youth's eyes as he observed her and glared in return.

"I'd have to disagree," was his reply, nonchalant, although Alys immediately caught the mischievous tone to his words. "There are plenty of things to do in the rain, and I'm sure we could cover just as much ground as we normally do." He took a step forward, radiating what Alys perceived as unadulterated evil.

"Don't you dare-"

"And you, the helpless maiden, threaten me, the powerful dragon? As if I couldn't fend for myself against your strength - or, rather, lack thereof?"

"Yes, I do, because I have complete faith that you will not lay a _claw_ on me." Their banter ceased as she took several steps back, but before she could move any further, he pounced. She found herself sprawled out in the mud, soaked to the bone, and pinned down by one passive-looking young man. His expression reminded her of his attitude during their first encounter, conveying blankness to hide whatever true feelings lay beneath. He'd been so . . . distant, and she was glad he'd changed some. However, that did_ not_ remunerate for his previous action.

"Selendrile!" She shrieked, and he stared down at her intently, his eyes smoldering. "Look what you've done!" He did just that, and for once Alys actually saw emotion register on his face instead of his eyes alone. She would have expressed her enthusiasm had she not been fixated by the look he was giving her.

His voice was low as he replied, "You specifically said claw. No mention of hands, as I recall." Alys gave a strained laugh.

"Always one for literal meanings." He smirked at this, emitting ethereality as the rain poured down on their already-soaked, sprawled-out figures.

"Yes, well . . . as it happens, I _do_ remember mentioning the many activities that can be performed in the rain." Although lower, his voice remained calm, but Alys could sense the hidden meaning in his words.

"And now you, the powerful dragon, are trying to _seduce_ me, the helpless maiden?"

And in one of the ever-so-rare (although becoming much more frequent) instances Alys treasured, Selendrile spoke with such strong emotion it nearly made her gasp for breath, "Why, yes – I most certainly believe I am."


	3. Rescue

**Owned by: **Vivian Vande Velde

**Warning:** K+ for Selindrile's descriptions; very short, includes quite a few ellipses

* * *

The Dragon and the Witch, a Dragon's Bait collection

**3: Rescue**

**Summary: **Selendrile's thoughts before he swoops in to save Alys. Somewhere in chapter 15 or 16, Selendrile's POV

* * *

If I have learned nothing else from that encounter, I now know that Alys of Saint-Toby's-by-the-Mountain is an anomaly to her species. Humans are selfish, pigheaded creatures, only aware of their own gain. Even those who exhibit signs of pure hearts merely acted altruistically to fulfill their own desires . . .

But Alys, so strong-willed and truly pure . . . her actions surely cannot benefit her. Going to _die_, just to save a dragon? And not only that – she promised that she would soil her own name in order to reinforce Gower's reputation.

She's going to die and people will cheer. They'll take pleasure in the abnormality of the situation, as most humans do. Knowing Alys, she will endure quietly, unable to allow herself to exhibit fear or pain. And, knowing the humans, the silence will act as encouragement for further punishment.

The thought alone evokes anger within me that I did not know I was capable of wielding.

"I don't even consider her human anymore," I laugh to myself in the same vacant barn that I brought her to after our first encounter. "That is extremely bizarre."

And I realize then that, in my eyes, Alys _isn't_ human; she's too unpolluted by their primitive ways to be classified with them. Perhaps she's even dragon material . . . ?

That thought alone sends me into the air, and it takes but a few moments for me to catch sight of the town. I smell the smoke before the humans catch sight of me; this will prove to be far too simple.

* * *


	4. Date

**Owned by: **Vivian Vande Velde

**Warning: **AU; T for mention of one word

**Note: **The inspiration for this chapter is the line at the top of the back cover for the book and a real conversation ...

* * *

The Dragon and the Witch, a Dragon's Bait collection

**4: Date**

**Summary: **Alys bumps into a supercilious yet debonair boy at the park while waiting for a blind-date. SA, real-world

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Alys muttered under her breath as she sat at the park bench. Rain clouds loomed overhead like a bad omen, threatening to douse any who dared to lurk outside. Of course, Risa wouldn't have cared if the sky rained jelly beans; after years of pestering, Alys had finally agreed to one of her "blind date" schemes, and there was no way she would let her weasel her way out of it.

Time trickled by, and although Alys had the faint feeling she'd been stood-up, she ignored it; after all, Risa would just accuse her of being a chicken. Reaching idly for her bag she pulled out a book – a copy of her favorite novel by Vivian Vande Velde. She gingerly opened to her page, folding up the dog-ear she'd absentmindedly made last time.

And then a voice startled her, "Vande Velde?" She nodded, afraid to look up lest the speaker was as handsome as his voice sounded to her ears. "Tasteless."

At this she did look up, her eyes meeting amethyst, "Excuse me?" He nodded towards the book before coming to sit beside her, placing his pack underneath the bench. Alys fidgeted with the hem of her dress at his words, trying her best to keep her cool. How could this well-dressed, pretty-eyed, handsome guy plop down beside her and dismiss her taste in literature with one sweeping generalization?

"It's all a bunch of sexual tension, vulnerability, and uninspired drama thrown together with magical creatures." He smirked. Smirked! That was enough for Alys; obviously he needed a lesson in literature … of course, manners couldn't hurt either.

She stood, "Well excuse me for finding her books interesting! I happen to find them inspirational and unique among the garbage floating around nowadays, and while they aren't as impacting as the classics, they're still well-written and wonderfully executed. And her portrayal of fey is both believable and well thought-out." He remained silent at this, eyes wide from her display. She blushed in embarrassment at her outburst and made to apologize, but he beat her to it.

"Don't … I deserved it, I suppose. What's your name?"

She took her seat again, somewhat at ease, "Alys. You?"

"Selendrile," he murmured. "And by the way … you never did deny that her books are mostly read by pre-teens trying to get their fix of "romance" while also looking for not-quite-sex."

Alys turned to Selendrile in astonishment; had he learned nothing at all! "What is it with you and sex?" At this he laughed, earning a glare from Alys, but after a moment or two she joined in. Surprisingly, she liked the way his voice sounded with hers; the contrast was nice. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Sorry, but that was too great to pass up." He flashed her a smile and she knew most girls probably would have swooned at the sight. She grinned back, unabashed, and they sat for a moment, grinning like fools.

And then two completely opposite ring tones went off at once and they both glanced at each other apologetically. Oddly enough, she was due home rather soon and Risa was calling to check up on her date … her date! She was dead … Risa would burn her at the stake when she heard the news.

"Well, Alys, I really have to go," Selendrile said, ending her rather gruesome train of thought. "But I was wondering … could I interest you in a second date?"

Alys nearly hit him at those words. "You -!" He laughed at her rather pathetic attempt at a reply. She composed herself and glared at him, "I suppose, but you'll have to do some reading before then. 'Blood and Chocolate' by Thursday. Same time, same place." She handed him the book gingerly before standing. "Treat it like … well, like it's really important, okay?" And with that they went their separate ways. Alys was not at all worried for her most-beloved book; she knew it was in good hands.


	5. Fire

**Owned by: **Vivian Vande Velde

**Warning: **witch-centric, thus the irregular thought process; mid-book, implied Alys/Selendrile

**Note: **Written alongside "Sunburn" and "Stockholm Syndrome" – both by Muse :3

* * *

The Dragon and the Witch, a Dragon's Bait collection

**5****: Fire**

**Summary: **Alys was not the first to fall for a dragon.

* * *

Watching the young girl about to burn, she was reminded of the brilliant fire that destroyed her dreams and consumed her every waking moment. Not so long ago, although terribly distant to the weary woman's mind, the flames had warmed her on the most frigid of nights and saved her from more occasions than she could recall. Yet here she stood, delighted and pained all at once as a familiar scenario unfolded before her.

The girl cast a glance her way, horrified resignation painting her pretty features, and the witch was forced to look away. If only she could fight the unrelenting horde of imbeciles and thank this Alys for setting things right; the youngling would act as a vessel for her madness, scorched flesh and charred bones exuding the lingering feelings left by the source of her troubles.

The girl would burn, and the woman's soul would be returned. The despicable demon would suffer over one of her kind as she had over his. The fire would stop.

Before she was a soulless witch, she had been a girl in love. Scorned and ostracized for things out of her control, she met an ethereal man with brilliant ruby eyes and hair the color of ashes who offered her a way out. She accepted it almost greedily, taking to the man and finding he was not a man at all, but a creature more magnificent than any she had ever encountered. More prominent in her mind than his wonderful appearance or the character only he could ever possess was the fire he spewed; fire that saved her and fire that condemned her. Latched to a haphazard cross, she, too, had faced the unrelenting flames on his behalf, and he had come too late. Her body was scarred by the brilliance that once brought her joy, and her dragon, inconsolable and enraged, fell to the fire in a fit of lapsed judgment and a horrid misunderstanding.

The woman, unaware of her surroundings, blinked back into recognition as the throng of villagers rushed past her, a ferocious howl rousing her from her ponderance. Her vision was filled with gold as the dragon descended, claws latching onto the girl amidst the flames. For a moment, the witch was filled with anguish far worse than that she'd felt since her dragon's death, and then … there was peace. As the village crumbled around her and the gold disappeared into the horizon, the witch probed her mind and found that the flames had finally burned out.


End file.
